Jake and Jasper: Home Alone
by awkwardoctopus
Summary: Jake scheming to bed Jasper WARNING : YAOI/ I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. enjoy :D xD .


Loving Randoms

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WARNING YAOI .

I sat up and slouched over on the bed. I had just woken up after an amazing dream, and it sucked to come back to reality. It was all so vivid and life-like, almost as if it could happen. But I knew that my tribe wouldn't let me think this way, especially towards a male. I stripped naked, knowing that Billy was on a fishing trip with Charlie, and that I was home alone. I walked into the bathroom and spun the hot knob on the shower. There was never a need for the cold knob for me ever again. While waiting for the shower to get hot, I got hard just thinking about him. His face, the way his muscles moved when he bent over, when he did pull-ups. God, it was amazing to fantasize, but the curiosity got to me. Today I would just have to see if I could seduce and bed Jasper Hale.

Lost in the steam of the bathroom, I made my way into the shower and started scrubbing my body roughly. My thoughts were crowded with images of Jasper, and how he was portrayed to my eye. He looked like the more sensitive one out of the group of brothers, but always had a look of slight ferocity behind his deep golden irises. His body was usually paired with snug clothing, but nothing too tight. His sweaters and occasional t-shirts(surprising that Alice would let that happen)had the planes of his chest and slight abdominal markings engraved into them. They weren't that pronounced, but they caught my vision many times over. My length was throbbing and pulsing for action and I was ready to give it some.

The thought of having him all to myself got me ready for lengthy time around that sweet and stingy scent. I pulled on a pair of jeans and sneakers and rushed out the door. Bella would be expecting me anytime soon, and since I cleared the rest of the Cullens with safe forests, Jasper and Emmett remained to watch Bella. God, she's getting bitchier by the second, but still, I loved her to death. God, when her little vamps leave her here with only a few others. The forest's clear and barren path led me to phase and jolt off through the forest to the Cullens' home. Their scent was less than a mile away now, and so was Bella's. She was lying on the couch, her head propped up on a pink pillow when I got through the door. Jasper and Emmett were nowhere to be seen and Bella's smile was welcome enough for me to open the door myself.

"Hey Jake! You made it!", she greeted.

"What? Did you expect me not to come see you?"

"Oh, shut up. How's Billy?"

"Out fishing.", I replied with a mental smirk. Opportunity awaits.

"Bella, do you mind if I use that bed up there with the black flowers on it. I'm damn tired.", I lied.

"Oh, yeah, go ahead. But come back down when you're awake, 'kay?"

"Got it."

First, I sniffed out the house. I knew that Jasper was somewhere in the house's proximity. He could be outside, but I doubted it. But a Safe check wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Hey, Bella, before I snore you to death, where is your 'supervision' at?"

"Jasper's out in the garage. Edward told him to fix something that has him stumped. I guess the Vanquish isn't doing too well."

I sighed sarcastically. "Well, okay..."

"Jake", Bella called in a lousy tone.

"Yes..", I said, a smile playing around the corners of my mouth.

"Would you like to help Jasper with the car?"

"Well if you insist."

I paced over to the garage and stopped at the door. This one had a thing for emotions. Is arousal an emotion? I calmed myself and thought of when Bella gave birth and me punching Edward's sparkly little face in. It brought me back to my usual mood that I carry in their house. I pushed the door open, only fast enough so that Jasper would turn towards me.

"Hello, mutt.", he said sarcastically, grinning at me slightly. He and I were on good terms. Why else would I have picked now?

"Hey there, leech. How's your day going?", I asked nonchalantly.

"Well, this car isn't working when I pulled that thing, so I put it back, and then-"

"Wait; You're fixing a car without knowing what you're doing?"

"Exactly."

"Well then," I smiled," I'm at your service. Let me look under the hood.

I almost ran over to the front of the car. Just being next to him was electric. And a bonus, I stared at the engine in praise. It was one of the most best things to have ever been seen by all man-kind. He wasn't bad either.

"Well, you didn't do anything wrong, but there's a lot of oil on your radiator cap. Why?"

"I have no idea how a car works, Jacob. It's not my intentional doing.", he replied.

"Look, all I need to do is clean off the cap and find something to stop it from overheating."

"Yeah, you do that."

"Ugh, some help you are.", I teased.

"Just help me, please."

"Fine. Since you asked so nicely."

I took off my shirt with speed, and started swiping off the excess oil. It was black and mucky, but it gave me an excuse to take my shirt off. Besides, if Jasper didn't like it, he would of suggested getting a rag instead. It took as little elbow grease for me as possible to take off all of the black grease from the radiator cap.

"There. It's all clean. Now, until you can take it to a shop, keep some water in the car, like a gallon or two. That way, if the cap overheats, just unscrew it and pour water in. That simple.", I began.

"Ummm, yeah okay, I-I think I, uh, got it, now." , he stuttered.

Just to fuck with his mind, I dropped my shirt on the ground behind and slightly to the left of where I was standing. I bent over to get it, and I felt his eyes crawling on my backside. Taunting him was just as effective as I assumed it would be. Now the hard part.

I turned around quickly. He turned and started vacantly looking at the shelf near the garage door.

"Jasper, what was that?" Yeah, like I didn't know.

"Nothing, it's just.....", he stops and sighs, like he was confessing to something serious.

"I was looking at you."

"Correction: you were looking at my ass." His laughter was suddenly booming through the garage.

"You act like you could do something about it.."

"Well, Jasper, do you want me to take action?"

"Well," he said," what Alice doesn't know won't hurt her right?"

I walked over to him, casually dropping the rag I used to clean off the cap. He blurred over to me in the next second and forced his mouth into mine. The intensity was there, and I felt his lips on mine, smelled the sweet scent radiating from his neck. My tongue followed my mind, and I finally reciprocated the force he put orth. I massaged his tongue with mine, and felt his crawl under mine and play with my spit.

Then he took his mouth off of mine and pulled me by the wrist. He grabbed the crowbar in the center of the shelf residing next to the door and proceeded to open a gash in my arm.

"OWW!! What the HELL?!!?", I yelled.

"Shh, I need an excuse to take you up to the bedroom. Just wait. Don't you heal in like a second?"

"Well, yeah, but that won't explain when there are blood stains on your carpet."

He thought about it for a second.

"Jacob, not to make a pun, but how well do you play dead?"

**. . .**

He picked me up in his arms and told me to act unconscious. I did what I was told, feeling all so sneaky in my sleuth. Bella wouldn't pick up a hint. He rushed me out of the garage and into the bedroom.

"What just happened? Oh my God, Jasper, what did you do?" , Bella called.

"Nothing. The engine spit something up and it went straight through his hand. He went into shock. I'm gonna put you in the cottage outside okay?"

"Oh, okay, is it that serious?"

"Yeah, wait here. I'll carry you to the house."

So smart he was. By the time he got back my cut would be gone. But still, if Edward wasn't gonna turn her into a vampire, then what was the point of a separate house, or even privacy for that matter? He couldn't do anything to her without breaking her little frame into bone splinters.

I walked into the bathroom and wrapped a wet paper-towel around my hand. I then squeezed the muscle in my hand and let the bloody towel fall into the garbage. A pink scar that lay near my other faded scar. It seemed like so long ago since I lost my temper with that knife while washing dishes with Bella.

As soon as I had walked out of the bathroom, Jasper was outside the door. His pants and shirt were gone, leaving only his tight briefs showing his bulge. His chest and stomach were sculpted into a white Greek gods body, making this all the more pleasing. I hadn't imagined that Jasper was this ripped. I quickly shook off my pants, mouth-in-mouth with Jasper, stumbling into the bedroom. Our bare bodies touched and our chests were rubbing together. He pushed me onto the bed, with only enough force to have me still sitting up on the bed. He dropped to his knees and quickly pulled down my briefs, revealing my length. He took it into his mouth, and sucked on the tip for a little bit, occasionally nibbling on it to make me hotter. After a while, I felt him pull off to readjust. He started letting me in farther towards his throat. I whimpered in pleasure as his throat constricted around my dick. Ecstasy was putting it mildly. I came and shot it into his tonsils, him taking it like I expected.

Then, he got up from his knees and put his mouth to mine. Changing positions on the bed, he put me on top of him and started working more with his tongue in my mouth. He rubbed my ass sensually, but soon it became quicker and quicker, moving up and over the crack. Then he worked one of his fingers inside my pucker, and moved it around. My moans filled the room as I laid on top of Jasper. He then surprised me with another finger and my body convulsed and I screamed.

"Oh, Jasper! Don't stop!."

After that, he took me off the bed and bent me over along the side of it. First he brushed his length around my little hole. It gave me thrills, his cold skin against mine. Then he put it in, and started thrusting with ferocity. I let out pants as I sweated under his heavy thrusts. He poked my prostate and I almost blew it right then and there. But I waited and we came together. I pulled him onto the bed and let my body catch up with my heart, and lie there while my chest thumped and slowed slightly. He was quiet, running his fingers along my rippled stomach.

"Maybe we can do this again some time.", he said as he gently kissed my lips, and ran his tongue along my abs. He left me here to recover from the most amazing fuck I will ever have had.


End file.
